


Torture me With Promises

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar and The Summoner black-flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture me With Promises

Dualscar had hated the Summoner from the first moment Mindfang had arrogantly introduced them, knowing damn well it would piss Dualscar off, and oh had it ever. He’d managed to not kill the Summoner right then and there but he’d certainly envisioned it! He’d pictured breaking all his bones and stuffing him into a cannon, then firing him straight into the hull of Mindfang’s ship. Tying him to the anchor on Dualscar’s ship and letting his body get nibbled away by fish. Or slicing off his pretty little faerie wings then trying him to the ship’s mast so he could feel the wind on his face and know he’d never fly again. Oh he’d imagined so many different painful ways to torture and kill him.

He just didn’t know exactly when those pure black feelings had betrayed him by injecting desire into his utter hatred of the Summoner. All the times Dualscar had fantasized about ending the Summoner so he would no longer stand between him and Mindfang, and when he finally had him alone as he did now, he found he didn’t want to kill him anymore. It infuriated him that the Summoner’s throat was exposed to him, vulnerable under the pressure of Dualscar’s thumb, and he no longer wanted to crush his windpipe. Just kiss it. Then bite it. Make him hurt and love it.

“What’s wrong? All bark and no bite?” The Summoner asked, feeling Dualscar press his thumb down enough for him to feel it, but not enough to hurt him. “Were all those big scary threats were just hot air?”

“You shut your mouth before I make good on them.”

“I _dare_ you.”

“Which one would you like? The one where I tie you to the mast and flay you? How about the one where I cut off your wings, you fuckin’ faerie?” Dualscar hissed, grabbing the front of the Summoner’s shirt tight in his fist, hating that smug look on his face and how much he wanted to kiss it.

“How about the one where you turn me over your knee and spank me ‘til my ass is brown? Oh wait, that’s just one of my fantasies.” The Summoner purred, making a grand show of licking his black lips for Dualscar, holding his gaze and grinning, knowing Dualscar was probably imagining that very scenario right now and hating himself for loving it. The purple blooded sea captain growled between his grit teeth and grabbed the Summoner’s hands, pinning them above his head against the wall, standing closer now, both of them able to feel every breath the other took.

“How about the one where I take Mindfang back and you die alone?”

“You _can’t_ take Mindfang back. She’s _my_ matesprit. Her red feelings are only for _me_. They were _never_ for you!” The Summoner only laughed when Dualscar shoved him roughly into the wall, clearly becoming agitated. Though that move did leave him a little winded. “And pretty soon she won’t even be in your black quadrant, because _I’ll_ be there, making you hate how much you love sucking my bulge!”

“I should’ve culled you when you were a fuckin’ wiggler!”

“Do you regret it? Do you regret not culling me?” The Summoner watched him closely, holding his gaze unblinking, with no fear in his eyes. Dualscar wanted to shout YES until they were both deaf, but his lips wouldn’t form the words. He’d borne no hatred towards the wiggler when he first saw him in Mindfang’s arms, but sweeps later he was grown and had his arm around Mindfang’s waist and that was when Dualscar had first begun to regret not culling him. But right now, with the Summoner against the wall, offering no resistance no matter how hard Dualscar closed his hands around his throat, he couldn’t summon the power to tell him he regretted it.

He didn’t.

Even the smug look on the Summoner’s face wasn’t enough to make him regret sparing him or the loss of Mindfang as his kismesis, and the new arrangement of quadrants was understood between them as Dualscar pressed his lips to the Summoner’s, his hands now gone from his neck to hold his horns to the wall instead.

“If I _ever_ see you black-flirting with another,” Dualscar hissed, biting his lip and easily piercing the skin with his razor sharp teeth, “I will destroy both of you.”

“No you won’t. You’ll just torture me with promises of beatings.” The Summoner laughed as he grabbed Dualscar’s horns in response to the capture of his own horns.

“I hate you.” Dualscar hissed. The Summoner just grinned.

“I hate you more.”


End file.
